Scuba diving is a well known recreational and commercial activity, in which a diver is required to wear diving accessories for doing underwater diving. The diving accessories may include but not limited to an air tank, a buoyancy compensator, a mask, gloves and fins.
However, due to the heavy weight associated with certain items of diving equipment, a diver may find difficulty in handing the diving accessories. Specifically, the diver may require the assistance of another person in putting on and removing diving accessories. For example, the diver may bend down, while another person may lift the assembled diving accessories to aid the diver in applying the accessories to the diver's back. Similarly, after diving, the diver may require assistance of another person for removing the assembled diving accessories from the back of the diver. Therefore, in absence of another person's assistance, the task of donning and removing the assembled diving accessories may be cumbersome. Additionally, the task of applying and removing the assembled diving accessories may become painful for divers having some back problems.